Kiss Me
by Anime.Manga.Lover316
Summary: Takishima Kei has been in love with Hikari since childhood. Now he wants to use a challenge to give her a clue on how he feels. But this turns around into a whole new story.
1. The Challenge

**Kiss Me**

**(Note: This is my first fanfic. My fingers had recovered from surgery and I am able to type about 50 letters a minute. Though it may be painful, it is totally worth it. Please enjoy and no rude comments please. I may make a few mistakes, but this is my first time typing without the help of my cousin. Anyway, this is a fanfic for Special A and it is a romance for Hikari and Kei. Please enjoy!)**

Hanozono Hikari, energetic as always, ran to school looking forward to her next challenge to her rival, Takishima Kei. As she walked through the gates, a huge crowd of students cried out "GOOD MORNING, HANOZONO-SAN!"

Hikari sighed "Guys, I told you already. Greet me normally." Hikari started walking toward the Greenhouse. She opened the doors and there was no one at the table. She took off her scarf and put down her bag. As she was about to sit, she heard the running of feet.

"I am sorry, but you know I can't help it!" shouted Tadashi being chased by Akira. "Get back here, you glutton! I will kill you for eating my angel Hikari's muffins." screamed Akira. Akira stopped chasing Tadashi when she caught the sight of Hikari. "Hikari-chan, good morning" said Akira sweetly, as she ran to hug her friend. She squeezed Hikari so tightly, that Hikari couldn't breathe. When Akira released her, she made some tea for the S.A and sat down. Meanwhile, Tadashi, still scared of Akira, stood behind a tree, trying to hide.

Akira set down a fresh plate of new baked muffins on the table. She turned around to prepare the silverware and when she faced the table, 3 sloths tried to sneak a muffin. Ryuu suddenly came running in with Megumi and Jun. "Excuse me, Akira. The kid sloths wanted to come with me until their mother rest from her sickness. Poor things." replied Ryuu. "Ryuu-nii, don't forget about us." wrote Megumi. Ryuu sighed. "Don't worry"

Everyone sat down and sipped their tea and ate their muffins. "Say, has anyone seen Takishima yet?" asked Hikari. Suddenly, a voice whispered into Hikari's ear "Aww! Did you miss me that much, ni-san?" Hikari's heart jumped and she turned around to see Takishima smirking at her. "Don't' just pop out of nowhere Takishima. That's not good manners! And don't call me ni-san!" shouted Hikari as she was blushing red. "Takishima, I challenge you to every test in every period of today. If I win, then you will have to admit defeat and that you are number two." exclaimed Hikari. "Fine by me, but if I win, I want…" Takishima whispered into Hikari's ear. Hikari was shocked "WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!"

**(Here was my first fanfic. I hope you like it. I am honored to write this on my birthday. I just turned 14! I know this chapter may be weird, so forgive me. Anyway, I thank you for all the ones who review this chapter. I promise there will be more. Thank you for all who support me!)**


	2. Kiss

Chapter 2

Flashback:

"Takishima, I challenge you to every test in every period of today. If I win, then you will have to admit defeat and that you are number two." exclaimed Hikari. "Fine by me, but if I win, I want…" Takishima whispered into Hikari's ear. Hikari was shocked "WHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!"

End of Flashback

Friday:

Though it was hard to ignore the situation, Hikari tried to ignore Kei's command, hoping she won against him. She worked so hard on all of her exams, but Kei beat her to it by one point. In P.E, she did a 3 mile run in 15 minutes, but Kei ran the 3 mile run in only 5 minutes. Each challenge that Kei had to do, he smirked at Hikari's defeat. Hikari started hitting her head against the wall of the greenhouse in shock, constantly. "Why, why, why?" she said in total depression. "Hikari, remember our deal?" Kei whispered in her ear.

A flashback went through her mind. Kei said "Fine by me, but if I win…" Kei leans closer toward Hikari's ear. "I want you to kiss me once a day for a whole week. And you have to pretend you like it too."

Hikari knew that she was back against the wall and blushed a deep crimson red. Kei started to smirk and replied "I am looking forward to next week, Hikari." Then, he snuck one kiss on the cheek to Hikari and left Hakusenkan feeling happy as ever. Hikari, on the other hand, was still in complete shock and still blushing.

**(I know. It is pretty short, but I promise that the next one will be better. My fingers are sore from writing a 3 paged essay in Language Arts class. Please be patient. I will have Hikari kiss Kei, so don't worry. It will get better. Thanks for the reviews; you make me get inspired more and more. Arigato!)**


	3. Questions

**Kiss Me Chapter 3**

**(Back to work! Sorry again for the small chapter 2. This is my final year in Junior High and I wanted to make the best of it! On the other hand, please enjoy chapter 3)**

Monday:

Hikari slowly walked to Hakusenkan and was still thinking about her penalty. Suddenly, on the way, a mailman drove by her and stopped. "Hanozono-san. You have a delivery." said the mailman as he handed Hikari a small package and left. Hikari sat on a nearby bench to wait for the train and opened the box. Inside, there were silky pink paper and under it was lip gloss. Hikari had a huge question mark over her head. She found a card in the box which said "A little something for you. I want your lips bright and pink when you kiss me. See you at school number two! –Takishima" Hikari's face turned red of embarrassment and anger. She jumped up and down saying "idiot" repeatedly while unexpectedly being watched by some bystanders.

When Hikari finally got to the Greenhouse, she sat down and sighed. She picked up the lip gloss and started putting some on. She saw that the color was a rose-like red with a mix of hot pink and it was a good color on her. A voice startled her all of the sudden. "How cute, ni-san" Hikari turned around and saw Takishima grinning. "Well, I'm waiting." Kei replied. Hikari's heart was pounding and she was blushing scarlet. She walked towards Kei, slowly stood on her toes, moved her head towards Kei, closed her eyes and…. "HIKARI-CHAN!" Akira screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Hikari and Kei looked at Akira with blood rushing to their heads. "Umm, nothing." Hikari answered nervously. "KEI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ANGEL?" Akira asked loudly. "Hikari lost a challenge and now she has to kiss me for a whole week. So you should get used to it" calmly explained Kei.

Akira started crying and running away. "So Hikari, shall we continue?" Kei said lovingly. Hikari nodded her head slowly. "I have to get this over with" thought Hikari. She stood on her toes as her lips started to reach Kei's. Finally, their lips made contact. Kei kissed back hard and had a good hold onto Hikari's waist so she wouldn't escape. Hikari tried to fight her way out, but her chances of succeeding were low. Somehow, as she felt Kei's lips nibble onto hers, it felt somewhat….good. Hikari kissed back and she began to like it.

The two of them were starting to run out of air so they softly broke the kiss. Hikari looked in to Kei's eyes and he smiled warmly. He could tell that Hikari was quite shocked so he released his hands from her waist. Kei wanted to snap Hikari out of it. "Thank for the kiss, ni-san. The cherry lip gloss tasted good." Hikari started turning red and screamed "Who are you calling ni-san?" "Good. She's back to normal." thought Kei.

Through the entire day, Hikari couldn't get the thought that she enjoyed a kiss her rival out of her head. When Hikari walked home, she saw Kei get into his car. He saw Hikari, smiled and waved to her. Hikari was stunned, but she waved back. Kei's car drove away and Hikari was starting to get confused. Her heart was beating faster than ever, her cheeks were hot, and she was breathing uneasily. "What is this feeling? Why do I feel so warm? Why do I feel lonely that he is gone?" These questions spun through her head and she had trouble sleeping that night.

**(Well, what do you think? If it sucks, then just say so. I thank you again for the reviews. Your responses make my fingers type faster. Right now, I am in the hospital emergency room with my laptop. The doctors are having a check up on my fingers. Hope I don't have to go through surgery again. Wish me luck on the next chapter)**


	4. Accident

**(Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay. I am kind of depressed right now, but seeing all of your reviews cheered me up! As thanks, here's chapter 4)**

Later that day, Kei got to his home and sat on his chair at his desk. He looked at his laptop and a bunch of paperwork started appearing on his email. Annoyed, Kei closed his laptop and leaned back on his chair sighing. Kei raised two fingers to his lips and felt a sensation against them.

'Her lips were soft, but they were trembling. Did she feel forced? Maybe this wasn't a good idea, but I can't endure any longer hiding my feelings toward her.' Kei thought. 'It would be so much easier if she knew.' Kei left his desk and went to take a shower.

Meanwhile, Hikari woke up in the middle of the night and went at her desk, lifting two fingers toward her lips. 'He kissed me. I just can't believe he kissed me! He's my rival, though! But why did I feel scared? More importantly, why did I kiss him back?' Hikari thought. She decided she would shrug it all off. Even ignoring the situation, she was still nervous about tomorrow.

**Tuesday**

Hikari was at the door of the Greenhouse. She took a deep breath and entered with the S.A saying "good morning". She sat down and began reading her class novel. Then, Kei entered the room and calmly took his seat. He peaked over at Hikari and was having a worried look on his face. 'She really is forcing herself, isn't she?' Kei thought. After classes, the S.A went back to the Greenhouse and had Akira's cinnamon rolls. Kei couldn't stand to see Hikari upset or sad so he stood up and said "Hikari, can I speak to you privately?" Hikari agreed and followed Kei to behind the school building.

"Look, Hikari. I don't want to force you to kiss me. You don't have to if you don't want to." Kei noticed that Hikari wasn't having a concerned look and he couldn't resist how cute she was. "You see, Hikari. I really…." Kei suddenly paused and decided he didn't want to scare her anymore. "I really….just wanted to tease you." An angry vein popped on Hikari's head. Then, she started to chase him, while Kei was just laughing mockingly. "Takishima, you idiot!" They both laughed and smiled as they ran across the school field. They spent the rest of the day running around. Later, Hikari and Kei sat under a tree all tired and exhausted.

Kei eventually got really tired and his head fell on Hikari's shoulder. This surprised her, but she smiled warmly. 'He is so cute when he is sleeping.' She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I noticed you are always busy and I guess you want to have some fun. I don't mind if I have to kiss you and it is a deal after all. So I will kiss you until the week is over." She picked up his head from her shoulder and brought his lips to hers. As Hikari was kissing him, Kei smiled during the kiss, hearing every word Hikari said and kissed back, but still pretending to sleep. Hikari broke the kiss and laid Kei's head on her lap. She took his jacket, folded it, laid it on the grass, and put Kei's head on it. She left a note, walked home and said in her mind ' That warm feeling is back. What is this? Why is it so hard to breath? My heart is going crazy! Am I supposed to feel like this or is it bad?' Hikari decided to shake it off and continue foward.

Meanwhile, Kei woke up and found the note Hikari left. He unfolded it and it said "Good night, Takishima." Kei smiled and walked on home. 'Oh Hikari. I know, someday I will steal your heart like you stole mine. I will not be beaten by you' Those words were exactly what Hikari kept on saying to Kei.

**Wednesday**

The next day was normal. Akira chased Tadashi for stealing her angel's food, the twins are sleeping under a tree, and Ryuu was sleeping next to a koala. The top rivals, on the other hand were just studying for the next exam. Kei got tired and stood up to stretch. He went to the Greenhouse window and looked at the clear sky. Akira and Tadashi were heading toward the window and Akira threw a pot at Tadashi, but he dodged it and making it hit the window next to Kei. The force of the hit broke the ceiling glass and it fell straight down above Kei. "WATCH OUT!" Kei turned around to see Hikari running towards him. Next thing he knew, Kei saw Hikari on top of him with big pieces of glass stabbed onto her back.

"SOMEONE CALL THE HOSPITAL! MY ANGEL IS INJURED!" shouted Akira. Kei lifted up Hikari and was in great shock to see the love of his life hurt. Then, suddenly, Hikari said weakly "Thank goodness you are safe, Takishima." Hikari whispered those last words and fell out cold. The ambulance finally came and brought Hikari to the Emergency Room. The doctors were doing a check up and the S.A, including Hikari's parents, was extremely worried. Kei started walking in circles and was thinking how the whole situation was his fault. The doctor came out and said the most frightening words that they have ever heard. "Hikari-san chance of surviving this surgery is extremely low." Then the doctor turned to Kei and said "She is asking for you." Kei slowly walked into the room and taking a deep breath to see what condition Hikari was in.

**(Well, that's it for today. Thank you again for the reviews and I will be writing more. Maybe up to 10 chapters or more. Arigato!) **


	5. Love

**(Hey guys. If you read my previous chapter, you probably got confused about what happened to Hikari or why her surgery was necessary. I will clear that up for you in this chapter. Anyway, enjoy!)**

_Flashback:_

_Then the doctor turned to Kei and said "She is asking for you." Kei slowly walked into the room and taking a deep breath to see what condition Hikari was in._

The doctor walked and explained to Kei, "We have removed the glass pieces, but they were very big and damaged her teres major and her trapezius muscles. The muscles need to be sewn back together and it will take a while. One fragment also stabbed her ribcage and into her lungs. She may not be strong enough to last through the surgery." The doctor and Kei made it to Hikari's room. "I'll leave you to talk."

Kei pushed open the door and saw her staring at the window. She turned and faced him with a warm smile. He sighed of relief that she was ok and took a seat next to her, but inside he felt guilty for causing this. "Takishima, why the long face? I'll be fine." Kei hid his face behind his hair. "Don't say that. You got hurt because of me. I'm so sorry, Hikari."

Hikari looked at Kei with concerned eyes. She said "It's ok. It's not your fault." Kei looked up and answered irritated "Yes, it is. You didn't have to save me! I should be the one to protect you." Hikari said back "Why are you always so concerned? Why are you feeling so upset? I wanted to help you. Is that a bad thing?" Kei stayed still and was silent for which felt like minutes.

Hikari broke the silence. "Takishima, we have been friends for so long. But ever since the first day of high school, you have had some mood swings toward me. At first, you challenge me as always with your arrogant self. Then, you suddenly get worried every time I get hurt or nearly hurt as if I was your property or something. So please be honest with me. Why are you like this?"

Kei thought about this carefully. 'If I tell her how I feel, she might turn me down. I probably won't live with myself, but if she wants me to be honest, I will be.' Kei leaned toward Hikari's face and whispered "Do you really want to know why?" Hikari nodded. Kei closed the gap between them and kissed her.

Hikari's eyes were wide open. She felt her face heat up and she was blushing blood red. The generator that was measuring her heart beats was beeping rapidly which at that, Kei started to smirk while kissing her. Hikari's mind started to blow 'He's nibbling on my lips again. It's …so hard…to resist.' Hikari slowly closed her eyes, wrapped her arms around Kei's neck and deepened the kiss. 'So, I guess it's true: I'm in love with Takishima Kei.'

The kiss felt intense and neither of them wanted to stop. They, suddenly, were out of breath and broke the kiss slowly. Kei was still a few centimeters from Hikari's face and whispered the words he always wanted to say "I love you, Hikari. Will you reciprocate yours to me?" Hikari smiled and replied "Yes, of course." Kei wanted proof. "Then, say it to me." "I love you..." she took a deep breath. "…Kei" They both shared one last kiss until the nurse came in.

The nurse said that Hikari's surgery was about to start. Kei left the room for the doctors and went to a nearby window. Everyone, who was in the waiting room, saw that Kei was as red as ever. "What happened in there? Is Hikari alright?" Kei's mind started to fill with huge thoughts of Hikari. "She loves me" was all he said with a huge grin. The S.A and Hikari's parents were shocked. "WHAAATT?"

He shared what had happened and everyone congratulated him, not knowing that Hikari's surgery was over. She came out of the emergency room with a huge smile and a doctor. He said that she can't do any physical activity or she will be out of breath and her lungs can't take that kind of pressure."

After a long talk with Hikari and Kei, it was getting dark and everyone started to leave the hospital. Kei carried Hikari, princess-style, and went to his house. Of course, her parents didn't mind. As the happy couple got to the Takishima residence, Hikari was still being carried all the way up to Kei's room.

He laid her on his bed and sat next to her. They started to stare at one another and gradually close the distance between them. Their arms were wrapped around each other and their legs were all tangled. Hikari's hand leisurely began to take off Kei's tie and unbutton his shirt. Kei's hand also began to unbutton her top. Sooner or later, they were asleep with their bare bodies. [A/N: This is so embarrassing, but I assure you they didn't do **it**.]

**Thursday**

Hikari woke up and realized that she was in bed with Kei. 'Oh my, gosh! I didn't go home!' Hikari untangled herself from Kei's arms and got off the bed. She picked up her clothes and changed, hoping that Kei wouldn't wake up to see her.

Unluckily, Kei opened his eyes and noticed that Hikari was putting on her bra right in front of him. He blushed and closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. 'I really hope she didn't notice me.' He, suddenly, felt a warm hand caressing his cheek and a small kiss on his lips. Hikari smiled and whispered "That kiss was for today. I got to leave before my parents start thinking of weird things that we probably did. I'll see you in school. Love you."

Kei heard his bedroom door open and close. He sat up and felt his cheeks which were extremely hot. He, then, looked at the door where Hikari departed and said back "I love you too, Hikari."

**(I know how you feel if you say that this was kinda rushed, but I did my best. It's just that Yumi wanted to go shopping so this was delayed for a while. Sorry. If you read her first Fanfic, she said thanks. Anyway, she will be on my profile for a while. Such as 5 years. Please forgive my holdup for writing. In return, Kei is now going out with Hikari. Yay!)**


	6. The Dissapearance

**Hey! Yumi, here. Junko was in an accident and her leg is broken. So she won't be in FanFiction for a while. In the meantime, I will take over from here. I might not be as good as her, but please let me use this opportunity to improve. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Thursday**

Kei, cheerfully, walked to school and thought about Hikari, constantly. Maybe he using this challenge was the right thing to do. He was so excited that finally, after all those years, Hikari became his girlfriend. Though the excitement was overwhelming, Kei couldn't get the thought of what his father said to him before he left.

_Flashback_

_Kei started heading out the door until Satoru called him._

"_Kei, I heard that we are being threatened by some terrorists. They sent us a recording of their message say that they want our money. Or else. What are we going to do?"_

_Kei simply replied back to his father. "We have a lot of security. I am sure that they can't threaten us to do anything for them. There is no way that I will let those terrorists get to us."_

_Satoru calmed himself. "I really hope you are right."_

_End of Flashback_

He tried to push that thought aside and think about the girl he loved. Kei walked into the Greenhouse and had a huge smile on his face. He placed his bag next to his seat and saw Hikari reading a textbook. Surprisingly, Hikari was startled as she noticed that Kei stole a kiss on her cheek.

Hikari blushed. "Good morning, Kei."

Kei's heart started beating fast and his face became slightly pink, but stayed calm. She said his first name! He sat down and wrapped his arm around Hikari's shoulder. Pulling her close, they both shut their eyes. Hikari placed her head on Kei's shoulder and he rested his head on hers.

Meanwhile, Tadashi was being chased by Akira for stealing cakes without permission. The twins were glaring at the baby bear in Ryuu's arms sleeping. But they looked over to see how adorable the cute couple was and hope that this will last for a long time. Will it?

After hours of classes, Hikari and Kei finally had time to themselves in the school yard under a tree.

Kei looked at Hikari and held her tight.

"Hikari, I love you. So much."

"I love you too, Kei."

Their faces were really close and both of them started to move closer. Slowly, they both shut their eyes and their lips made contact. Kei gently held Hikari's waist and Hikari's arms were around Kei's neck. They both pulled each other into the deepening kiss with so much passion.

They both were having the same thought. _ I will treasure this moment._

Afterwards, Kei and Hikari went their separate roads to their homes and thought about each other in their sleep.

**Friday**

Kei was getting ready for another day with Hikari. _I am going to get my last kiss from her today._

He smiled and walked downstairs to head out the door. Kei wanted to pick Hikari up to go to school together. He had his driver to go to her house and he went to knock on her front door. Surprisingly, Hanozono Jiro, Hikari's father, answered. Before Kei had time to ask where Hikari was, Jiro started to speak.

"Hikari is not here, if you want to know. I have no idea where she is and I thought she'd be with you"

Kei was stunned.

"Don't worry. I'll find her."

Jiro nodded and shut the front door.

Kei started to think. "Hopefully, I'll find her. It's very odd thought. Hikari wouldn't leave this early."

Abruptly, his cell phone began to ring. He answered and heard a scream.

"KEI! HELP ME!"

Then another voice, yet it was unfamiliar.

"SHUT UP! You, listen, Takishima Kei. If you ever want to see you precious girlfriend alive, then prepare to have 6,000,000,000 yen for us. Make your choice. We will be over at your house in 2 days. If you refuse, poor Hikari-chan will pay your price."

Kei heard again Hikari's voice then the phone got cut off.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! I'M NOT WORTH IT! SAVE YOURSEL…beep, beep, beep…"

Kei clasped his phone shut and was in complete shock. _The terrorists have Hikari! What am I going to do?_

**Well, that is it for now. Sorry that it is so short, but this will get good. I'm still worried about Junko and she said sorry for the delay. She also said that she will begin updating more on the 24****th****. Please endure it for a while. If you have any, I will send her your regards. Thank you.**

**Kazama Yumi**


	7. Tears and Memory

**Gomen, Gomen! I haven't updated for a long time and I've got school in my way. Stupid Physics Test! No offense to those who love physics though. Forgive me for being such a bad author and I have been keeping you waiting long enough. Please enjoy! Also, note that 6,000,000,000 yen is the amount in $60,000,000.**

**Kiss Me Chapter 7**

Kei, with his demon aura building up slowly, marched to his house and decided to tell his father and brother about the threat. Like Kei, they were surprised that the terrorists knew about Hikari.

"So, they want 6,000,000,000 yen in exchange for Hikari. What should we do?" Satoru became worried.

Kei sighed. "I guess we have no choice. We have to pay for the ransom or they will hurt Hikari."

Satoru put his hand on Kei's hand to comfort him. "Are you sure?"

Sui spoke. "Nii-chan how can you be so calm about all this?"

Wrong move…

Kei's face was slowly turning to Sui scarily. "Calm... DO I LOOK CALM TO YOU!"

After a long talk with the whole Takishima family, the two days had already passed. Kei agreed to pay the money and had three suitcases full of money ready. It was almost seven'o clock and no one came to the residence.

Kei's phone began ringing again and he noticed that it was the terrorists. He answered the call and was told on the phone that the terrorists' car was crashed and the survivors made a run for it before the police came. They said that they will be near the cliff of a canyon of Tokyo waiting for him.

Kei hung up and drove, with the money, to the canyon. He knew that it would be best to go alone since Hikari was the bait. When he arrived, they were at the cliff and one man was holding Hikari, knocked out, near the edge. Another had a gun and pointed it toward her.

The man spoke. "Now give us the money or you'll never see your love again."

Kei walked to the trunk and pulled out the suitcases, laying them on the ground. The man, with the gun, uncocks it, walked over to the cases, and opened each of them.

He said sarcastically "How touching. You loved that commoner girl so much that you pay this much for her safety. So adorable."

Suddenly, he held up his gun, pointing it to Hikari. "Too bad she won't live to appreciate it!" The man fired the gun, the bullet passed Kei, and shot Hikari in the ribs. The man, who held Hikari, dropped her over the cliff and let her fall hundreds of feet to the canyon lake.

Kei ran over to the edge of the cliff and saw Hikari fall. Meanwhile, the terrorists took Kei's car and the money and drove away. Kei, on the other hand, was feeling his life shrink.

**Kei's POV**

I saw Hikari fall in the distance. I couldn't move my body to jump off to catch her or run down the canyon to see if she was alive. This may have sounded weird, but tears started stinging their way out of my eyes. Did that truly happen?

In my head was a flashback of Hikari being shot and falling off the cliff. It played over and over. My strength was weakening, but I gathered all that I had and ran down the canyon. Once I got down, there, I saw the canyon lake and Hikari floating on it.

"Hikari!" I shouted.

Somewhat full of relief that she was still in one piece, I dashed towards her and pulled her safely to land. I turned her over to face me, but her eyes were shut. It may have sounded that I was insane, but I couldn't believe the fact that she was….

Something wet and stinging was coming again. Tears. My chest also felt like it was heavy and painful and my heart felt as if it fell to my stomach. Hikari can't be…dead.

I shook Hikari for her to wake up. "Hikari. Hikari, look at me. Please…." Tears fell from my eyes and onto her cheek. "…wake up. Please tell me that this is all a bad dream."

The image of Hikari started burning in flames. It began to disappear…never to be seen again.  
>I laid her down on the hard gravel ground and cried over her chest. Even though I wanted to get help, it was in vain. I couldn't move my body anymore and my purpose for breathing and living is now gone.<p>

It felt like hours since I was crying, until I felt her chest move up and down.

A miracle! She was breathing!

A portion of my strength returned and I carried her, bridal-style, to the nearest hospital, as fast as I could.

**Normal POV**

It seemed a bit crowded at the hospital and Kei was very desperate. He told them everything that had happened. When the doctors took Hikari, they examined her and said some of her bones were crushed and she had damaged her skull. I was probably because that she might've hit her body against the walls of the cliffs or rocks at the stream.

Kei waited outside the emergency room and was extremely nervous. Questions spun through his mind. Will Hikari be ok? Is it the end? Even though, it wasn't so serious, he was still scared.

Hours by hours. Minutes by minutes. Seconds by seconds. Finally, operation was complete.

A surgeon came out of the room and walked over to Kei. He said that surgery was a success and she should be fine.

"Hikari-san will be released soon, maybe two months. But there is something I have to…."

Without thinking, Kei ran into the emergency room and found Hikari awake and being fed by a nurse, due to her broken bones in her arms. Kei dismissed the nurse and sat next to Hikari. The surgeon that talked to Kei entered the room. Kei looked into Hikari's eyes, which were full of fright.

"Hikari, don't be scared. I'm here now and you are safe. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner." He pulled her into an embrace.

Scared, Hikari pushed Kei away from her and she had tears coming from her eyes.

Kei was confused. "Hikari, are you ok?"

Hikari started to speak, frightened and puzzled. "Who is this Hikari you speak of? Do I know you? What happened?" Hikari started to realize that she was in a hospital and she spoke louder in alarm. "W-Where am I? W-W-WHO AM I!" Hikari started panicking and moving her arms and legs.

Kei turned to the surgeon, who saw everything. "Takishima-san, she has amnesia. I must warn you that she is completely unaware of everything that happened. If you try to convince her anything, she will be persuaded easily. Excuse me." The surgeon left the room.

Kei faced Hikari and saw her looking around for finding out what had happened. He walked to her bed and sat on it. Hikari embraced him and said

"You are so kind to stay with me, by my side. If you know about me, please tell me. I want to remember."

He knew that she can believe anything he says. Kei knew it was wrong, he knew that if Hikari had a life full of unknown memories, she wouldn't be safe without him. He sat up and faced Hikari.

"You are Takishima Hikari, rank two of Hakusenkan Academy, and….my sister."

Hikari's eyes widened.

Sister?

**Pretty short, I know. I feel bad as a writer and I am passed the due date that I promised to write the next chapter. Hontou Gomen nasai! I knew this one seems a bit awkward, but I wanted to make the story longer. When I read FanFics, they are usually short. (To me, not everyone.) I will do my best not to keep you waiting for so long. Thank Yumi for giving up her homework time for you in her FanFic. I have to admit that she is a better writer than I am. Look forward to the next chapter. **

**By the way, that picture on my profile, is Yumi. She is a model and it was posted on Google. Hooray Yumi-chan!**

**Thank you for the reviews!**


	8. Ehhhhhh?

**It's been quite a while. No, let me correct that. "A Long While!" Sorry to keep you waiting! Junko went to Japan and forgot her laptop here in the US. Baka Junko! I will be taking over for her and I am sure you are somewhat curious to what happens next in Kiss Me. By the way, Kei hasn't gotten his kiss from Friday and now what can he do with Hikari being his sister?**

Flashback

_"You are so kind to stay with me, by my side. If you know about me, please tell me. I want to remember."_

_He knew that she can believe anything he says. Kei knew it was wrong, he knew that if Hikari had a life full of unknown memories, she wouldn't be safe without him. He sat up and faced Hikari._

_"You are Takishima Hikari, rank two of Hakusenkan Academy, and….my sister."_

_Hikari's eyes widened._

_Sister?_

End of Flashback

**Two weeks afterwards**

"Onii-chan, we are going to be late for school! Come on, hurry up!" Hikari shouted in front of Kei's bedroom door.

Kei groaned. "Fine, I'll be down in a minute."

When Hikari's footsteps faded, Kei sat up and thought about what he had done to her. He had already informed her parents and the Hanozonos understood and let Hikari stay with him. Kei knew that eventually she will find out the truth, but if she ever got in danger because of him, Kei won't forgive himself.

His door suddenly slammed open with Hikari storming in.

"THAT'S IT! YOU ARE COMING DOWNSTAIRS AND HAVING BREAKFAST!" Hikari tried pulling him out of bed, but he didn't budge.

Kei smiled and pulled out the covers and hugged Hikari. Confused, but kind, she hugged him back. Kei whispered to her

"Hikari, at school, stay with me always. Don't ever leave my side."

Hikari nodded and put on a huge smile. "Anything you say. I trust you."

Skipping out of the room, Hikari left him to get ready for school.

Kei was left in his quite bedroom. Her last words hurt him badly, like a knife. _I trust you._ He knew that, after telling her such a lie and she showed him love in every way, he wasn't worth trusting.

When it was time to leave, Kei and Hikari took the limo to school. Hikari cling onto Kei like a little sister to a big brother.

Kei had planned everything out and talked to the Hanozonos, the school chairman, his family, and the SA. No one will give away Hikari the secret. The school morning schedule was different so that the time for the SA and normal students were different. Hikari spent most of her time in Greenhouse during school, with Kei tutoring her. She had fun with her friends in the SA and was oblivious to mostly everything.

"Nii-chan, why can't I see the normal kids? Why aren't they here?" Hikari asked Kei as they started towards the Greenhouse.

"Well, our morning time is different from theirs. By the way, Hikari, did you finish the worksheets I gave you to study with?" Kei answered her.

"All ready finished!" Hikari replied joyfully.

Kei simply smiled. "As expected of you."

They both walked in the Greenhouse and the smell of waffles was odorant to the entire room. Tadashi was being chased and wacked by many pans from Akira, and Ryuu was being the "rope" in a game of "tug-a-war" between Finn and the Yamamoto twins. Hikari and Kei sat down in their seats. With that, Hikari started reading a history book and Kei was on his laptop.

Unfortunately, Kei just stared at his computer and thought of what had happened after telling his family and Hikari's family.

Flashback

_The Hanozonos were at the Takishima residence and heard Kei's story._

"_I have just figured out that these terrorists were from Russia and they know about our family. They have been after our family since five years ago and now threatening us now. I am quite they want money, power, and authority. Hikari will be a big use of theirs as bait so it would be best if she is in our protection."_

_Hikari parents agreed. "It is true. I think we will be fine with that. When do you think we will tell her the truth?"_

_Kei shrugged. "I guess when this situation ends." He looked at the floor with sad eyes._

_Satoru patted Kei's shoulder. "It's going to be hard for you to love her only as a sister. I think you might be able to endure for a while."_

_Kei looked up and answered. "I guess. But I feel guilty for lying to her like this. She is eventually going to upset when she finds out."_

End of Flashback

When P.E started, Kei was being tested on the 3 mile run. Kei, obviously, got first place. Though, he felt depressed that there is no one shouting: "Takishima, I won't lose to you!" or "Don't call me ni-san!"

Meanwhile, Hikari was outside and looking through a window from the gym room. She knew that he forbid her to ever leave the Greenhouse without him watching her, but like they say; "Curiosity kills the cat".

Amazed by Kei's effort and running, he was suddenly surrounded by many girls. Kei just kept a very stern and calm look, which caused Hikari to come up with many questions. _Why doesn't nii-san like any girls? Many of them are pretty, but why doesn't he fall for any of them?_

Kei slowly turned his head toward the same window Hikari was looking through. This made her duck down so that he wouldn't see her. She crouched down and decided that she would head back to the Greenhouse. Unfortunately for her, Kei knew that she was there and all he did was smile. _Honestly, people like you. You never change, do you?_

When Hikari made it back, she noticed Akira sitting and drinking tea. Hikari walked over to Akira and asked her the questions that Hikari had when she some her "brother" in gym.

"Well, first of all, Hikari, you know that you weren't allowed outside this room without him, right?" Hikari merely rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Secondly, no. Kei doesn't like any of the girls in school."

"Why?"

Akira grinned and faced Hikari. "It's because he is in love with someone else. She was the most strong and beautiful girl he had ever met. Although, he had a hard time winning her heart."

Hikari had a confused look. "If it was so easy to charm the girls in school, why was it so hard to win her heart?"

Akira continued. "Because she was so dense. Dense as a box of rocks. But, that is why he loves her. She was different from anyone else he knew."

Hikari nodded of understanding. Somewhat, Hikari started to wonder more and more about who this girl was.

On the other hand, Akira was wondering in her mind too. _Why am I telling her all this? It might ruin everything. I guess she deserves to know how much she means to Kei._

The glass doors opened and entered the first place student. He sat down and began his work on his laptop. Staring at him, Hikari felt somehow, sad and confused and upset. _Why am I like this? The time that Akira told me about this girl, I feel…strange. Why is this girl attractive to nii-san so much? What is so good about her if she is so dense? How stupid!_

Realizing what she was thinking, Hikari felt wet tears come from her eyes and were about to escape. _Why have I become someone so mean?_

She walked over to Kei and wrapped her arms around him. She said the words that frightened her to ask.

"Nii-san, who do you love more? Me or this pretty, dense girl?"

Kei widened his eyes in shock of how Hikari would know of the "Past Hikari". He looked over at Akira and she shrugged with a small twitch of a smile. Then he looked at Hikari and noticed she was crying.

"Hikari, why are you crying? Are you ok?"

She shook her head and answered him.

"I am feeling more curious and jealous of this girl. Am I not special to you?"

Kei noticed her sadness and his eyes saddened as well. Akira left to get some tissues and cookies.

Seeing the sobbing raven-haired girl, he couldn't bear Hikari to cry. He hates it when she cries. Unconsciously, Kei grabbed Hikari's face and kissed her right on her lips. Hikari's black orbs opened wide and her body was unable to move. Akira also saw this and accidently dropped her plate of cookies and box of tissues.

**Well, well, well. That was suprising! By the way, Junko, you owe me big! I am supposed to be studying for mid-terms. Anyway, please review and if you hate it, just say so. Junko will be coming back tomorrow and I will be working on Kei's Diary. Arigato. Oyasumi nasai!**


	9. The Birthday and the Intruder

Hi everyone! If you didn't read my previous update "On the Other Side of the Door", please read my note at the top. It is my apology to all my readers, reviewers, and friends. Apparently, I forgot to mention that I am in college (Running Start Student) and I have a part time job. There will be times when I don't update for a while so please forgive me. Here's the next chapter of Kei's Diary.

_Previously on Kiss Me:_

"_I am feeling more curious and jealous of this girl. Am I not special to you?"_

_Kei noticed her sadness and his eyes saddened as well. Akira left to get some tissues and cookies. _

_Seeing the sobbing raven-haired girl, he couldn't bear Hikari to cry. He hates it when she cries. Unconsciously, Kei grabbed Hikari's face and kissed her right on her lips. Hikari's black orbs opened wide and her body was unable to move. Akira also saw this and accidentally dropped her plate of cookies and box of tissues._

Kei senses came back and he realized what he was doing. He slowly parted from her lips with his eyes shut and then he looked at the floor. He was scared of seeing what kind of face she was wearing. Was she scared? Angry? Sad? All these guesses made his heart hurt and his mind to pull a blank. For a man who always got the results that he wanted in every obstacle he faced, this was certainly a new feeling to him. He didn't know what to do.

However, Kei knew he couldn't just brush this off and stand there for all eternity. He gathered the courage to raise his head to meet her face. His eyes then widened by her expression. Hikari wasn't sad or mad, but just in complete shock. Her cheeks were tainted with a cherry pink and her body was exerting a warm heat.

Suddenly…

A giant pot flew in between the couple and destroyed the awkward interlude. "KEI! HOW DARE YOU KISS MY HIKARI?" Akira looked at Kei noticing her plan to bring Hikari back from her confusion.

Kei smiled and wrapped his arms around Hikari, holding her with all his love and might.

"Because she is MY little princess"

Hikari went back to her usual self and tried to free herself from Kei's embrance. "YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LET ME GO, NII-CHAN! THIS IS EMBRASSING!" Hikari blushing redder than stoplight.

**When Hikari fell asleep… (Sunset)**

"Thank you, Akira." Kei placed Hikari on the Greenhouse couch and faced Akira.

"I don't want your thanks. I just didn't want Hikari to be sad. But, you know that she is not going to let this go. What are you planning?"

"I will eventually tell her that she isn't my sister. Until I find out what company used Hikari to get to me, she stays under the Takishima family's protection for a while. However…"

Kei turns his head towards his sleeping beauty. "I don't know how much pain I can take thinking about this. Lying to Hikari is already torture, but I don't know what she will do once I tell her. Would she ever forgive me? Or even love me again?"

Akira gathered her things, listening to Kei's concerns. "You know, all this stress is going to affect you and then her. My only advice is stop worrying. Give her some strength and she will lend you hers. For now, take her home and make her happy. You do know what today is."

Kei nodded.

**Takishima Residence**

"Onii-chan. What is all this?" With Kei hands guiding the blindfolded Hikari into the long hallway. "Are you going to tell me?"

Kei smiled and placed his head on Hikari's shoulder, breathing gently on her neck. "Just relax and keep walking"

Hikari shivered. "Umm, sure. But can you please not breathe on me? It feels….."

But Kei didn't want to stop. He enjoyed her scent. Her warmth. Her smooth skin. The feeling of how close she was to him. So vulnerable. And so delicate. Kei then stop walking and held Hikari right where he wanted. "Ok, you can take the blindfold off now"

Hikari took off the cloth and the lights suddenly came on.

"SSSSUUURRRRRPRRIIIIIIISSSE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Midori and Satoru shouted with joy and Sui just stood there with his arms crossed and mumbled. Hikari released tears of happiness and ran over to her "parents".

"Thanks. This is all so wonderful!" She looked at her surroundings.

The dining room was lit with three crystal chandeliers, encrusted with an organized combination of real crystals and diamonds. The table was covered with all the most gourmet food on the most beautiful tableware and shining silverware that reflected off the light of the chandeliers. Small flowerpots were extra decorations, ribbons and streamers hung on the sides of the table, and not a single wood part of the table was visible to see.

Everyone sat down and enjoyed their feast. There was a point where Sui and Hikari tried to fight over a piece of fish. That made Kei slightly uncomfortable as it brought some memories of when he and Hikari used to fight each other. He knew that if he had these thoughts, Hikari would start worrying. So he stopped the fight and grabbed the fish between them and took a big bite out of it. "HEY! THAT'S MINE" Kei and Hikari shouted at the same time.

It was not surprising that there were leftovers. When everyone became extremely stuffed, there was one more surprise for Hikari. A maid peeked into the dining room and eyed Satoru. Satoru looked back at her and nodded. Within only a few minutes, two maids came in with the most beautiful cake.

The cake had three large layers and the icing was baby blue, Hikari's favorite color. As the cake was sliced and served, Kei smelled something strange in the cake. Since Hikari had to be the first to take a bite, no one else took a bite yet. She cut the cake with her fork, stabbed it, and raised it to her lips.

Kei suddenly recognized the scent and slapped the fork out of her hand. It clanged on the wood floor. Everyone stared at Kei in shock and complete astonishment.

"Onii-chan, what's wrong?" Hikari asked.

Kei took a deep breath and said "The cake is poisoned." He looked at his dad and mom. "Did you order the cake or was it made here?"

Midori answered. "The cake was handmade here. Hikari always liked homemade food."

Kei went over to Hikari and held her tight.

"That means that there is a criminal in the house"

The temperature in the house abruptly became snow cold.

**And there you go! I hope I will be able to write more. Thanks and please review. Your reviews make me very motivated. Good or bad. Until next time. Arigato. ~Junko O.**


	10. You Want A WHAT?

_Previously on Kiss Me: _

_Kei suddenly recognized the scent and slapped the fork out of her hand. It clanged on the wood floor. Everyone stared at Kei in shock and complete astonishment._

"_Onii-chan, what's wrong?" Hikari asked._

_Kei took a deep breath and said "The cake is poisoned." He looked at his dad and mom. "Did you order the cake or was it made here?"_

_Midori answered. "The cake was handmade here. Hikari always liked homemade food."_

_Kei went over to Hikari and held her tight._

"_That means that there is a criminal in the house."_

_The temperature in the house abruptly became snow cold._

Kei broke the silence and snapped his fingers to summon a guard.

"Nakamura, surround the entire perimeter of the house and give me a 360 in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir" the guard responded.

Kei squeezed Hikari even harder. He was so tense to attack anyone that dared to kill his love, but at the same time he had never felt so vulnerable. A hand came on Kei's shoulder and came face to face with his mother. Then she faced everyone else.

"Don't worry. We will have security put everywhere outside and inside the house. For now, there is no use to not do anything. Everyone should get some sleep tonight. Hikari-chan please sleep with Kei. Sui will sleep with us. In the morning, we will figure this out."

No one said a word after that and went upstairs. The maids provided Hikari's clothes in Kei's room and Sui in his parents' room. With Kei still holding Hikari, Kei walked into his room and shut the doors locked. His mind was piling one trouble after another. First, he was threatened by a company who were going to kill Hikari, then she loses her memory. Then he lied to her about being his sister and now someone was after the Takishima family. All this was adding years on him.

A knock came suddenly on the bedroom door.

"Kei-sama, this is Nakamura. We have some news on the criminal and the surroundings."

Kei kissed Hikari on the head and whispered "I'll be right back. Scream if you are hurt." Hikari nodded obediently. Kei opened his door and took only one step out. He left the door a crack open for Hikari's safety.

The guard took a deep breath. "We did a 360 of the area, but found no left traces. The cooks and waitresses were interviewed and none of them saw anyone suspicious. However, there was one clue. The tray that the cake was placed on had a DNA scanning. The majority were of the staff in the kitchen, but one was unidentified."

Kei nodded to Nakamura to dismiss him and went back into his room. Hikari was done changing her clothes into her nightgown and saw her "brother" in a daze. Kei was obviously lost in his head.

_Unidentified fingerprints. Who could it be? Who is after Hikari and my family? And why? Aaaahhhh! My head is killing me._

Hikari, seeing the stress on Kei's face, walked over to him. She gave him a warm hug and kissed his cheek. This apparently caught his attention and met her onyx orbs. Her rose pink lips formed into a smile, filled with comfort and love. She released him and walked towards the bathroom to wash her face.

As Kei also changed into his pajamas, he couldn't help but smile. Even without knowing her real relationship with him, she doesn't fail to surprise him. She is completely amazing. A simple kiss on the cheek and a hug from her washed all his troubles away in a flash. However, it wasn't able to erase the fact that he would never be with her no matter what he does. If he told her the truth that he wasn't her brother, she would most likely never want to see him again. But if he kept things the way they were, she would be living a lie and he would not be able to love her romantically.

"Onii-chan? Are you coming to bed?"

Kei was snapped out of his thoughts. He turned to see Hikari laying on his king-sized bed with a big smile on her face.

"Oh…yes"

Kei climbed under the covers with her and held her waist to press her against his chest. I guess his possessiveness hasn't changed. She responded by hugging him back. Both stayed in that position for a while and then Hikari spoke the scariest words to Kei.

"Onii-chan. I think I want to have a boyfriend."

**Sorry for no update. I finished my finals weeks ago and then my relatives came by to visit. I was stuck with them, taking them from place to place. When they left, I was too tired to do anything. But now that I am starting a new quarter in college, I have more time. **

**Anyway, sorry that this is a short chapter. I couldn't think of anything to type, but I knew you guys (and girls) needed a new chapter. Kei's Diary was difficult to continue and I haven't updated Kiss Me in a while. Don't worry, these stories will be completed. I won't pause in the middle of a story and give up. That is not like me. (I don't like doing half-hearted work) **

**So I will conclude with the usual. Please review and whether it's good or bad, I still appreciate you taking time to even read my stories. Thanks a lot and I will try to get some inspiration to keep updating. **

**Until the next chapter, **

**Junko O.**


End file.
